everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sucre-Primé PlumFée
Sucre-Primé PlumFée is a 2019-Introduced and All-Around character. He is the son of the Sugar Plum Fairy from the ballet The Nutcracker. He sides with the Royals, as he's happy just to take on his mother's role and be the prima-ballerina and get to dance with his Prince. Character Appearance Sucre-Primé Primé (name is a W.I.P.) is fair skinned with light blue eyes that sparkle like confectionery sugar. His hair is a blend of light purples, and pinks. He is often found wearing his signature look, which he has based off of several of his mother's outfits. Personality Being the child of the Ruler of the Land of Sweets means only one thing. It means always being sweet and kind to your people. In the Land of Sweets, Primé is often referred to as the "Sugar Plum Princess", in regards to his destiny being that of his mother. He is very kind to everyone he meets. Sometimes Primé can be a bit of a diva. He can let the whole idea of being the prima-ballerina get to his head. He tries hard to not be such a diva most the time, but can't always help it. Though, he usually is very sweet he does also have a very... sour side. He tends to only get really sour when someone's being outstandingly rude towards someone he really cares about. He is also quite stubborn, and determined. Ballet training is strict and precise, which also lends itself to being one of the reasons that Primé can be quite the perfectionist at times. If he's not perfect at something it can really upset him quite a bit. He prides himself in being practically perfect at (almost) everything he does, especially when it comes to dance. Though, as with everyone - there are times he fails. Interests/Hobbies Dance - Dance is Primé's absolute favorite thing to do. Literally the basis for his story, his life revolves around dance. He may often spend off time prancing and dancing around the halls of Ever After High, in his room, or in the dance studio. Acting - Primé also really enjoys acting. Being on stage is just written in the books for him. Fairytale The Nutcracker The Nutcracker is a ballet by Pytor Tchaikovsky, based off of the E.T.A. Hoffman story The Nutcracker and the Mouse King. It follows a little girl named Clara and her journey through one Christmas Eve. Clara is gifted a Nutcracker from her Uncle Drosselmeyer. This very nutcracker, after Clara falls asleep, comes alive and fends off the mice and their king. After killing the Mouse King the Nutcracker turns into the Nutcracker Prince. After rescuing Clara from the Mouse King and his army of mice, the Nutcracker Prince then leads her on a journey to the Land Of Sweets. There, the two are greeted by the Sugar Plum Fairy, the beautiful ruler of the Land of Sweets. It's there that the Nutcracker Prince tells everyone the story of how he defeated the Mouse King, and there's a big celebration. At the end of the show, Clara and her Nutcracker Prince ride off into the sky in a sleigh led by a reindeer. How Does Primé fit into it? After Clara and her Prince flew off into the sky after the celebration, life in the Land of Sweets went back to its everyday life. Yet, the people living there wanted to keep on with Sweet Celebration. The Sugar Plum Fairy and Prince Coqueluche (her prince/cavalier) decided it was time to have an heir to the throne. It was time for a Sugar Plum Princess. {Enter Sucré-Primé PlumFée.} A Sugar Plum Princess they wanted, so a Sugar Plum Princess they got. The Royal Couple raised their son, who they noticed at a very young age to be more on the feminine side to get ready to be the next Sugar Plum Fairy. They taught him all the things that any princess would need to know in order to prepare him for his time to come at Ever After High. Relationships Family Sugar Plum Fairy (Mother) Primé is very much like his mother. She was the one who taught him poise, perfection, and how to be En Pointe not only in dance, but also in fashion and etiquette. She is more than excited for her son to take on her role in the Land of Sweets. Prince Coqueluche/Cavalier (Father) As with his mother, Primé has a pretty sweet relationship with his father. His father, at first, was a little hesitant about his son being the next Sugar Plum Fairy. Yet, he loves how true to himself his son is, and will fight for him to make sure his prince is just as good to him as Prince Coqueluche was to the Sugar Plum Fairy. Only perfection for his Sugar Plum Princess. Friends Be Added Pets Be Added Romance Be Added Outfits Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Gay Category:Royalty Category:Fairies